


Who let the dogs out?

by MarkF



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkF/pseuds/MarkF
Summary: A 12-year-old boy gets violated by his dog.  What happens when the boy gets pregnant with a litter of puppies?





	Who let the dogs out?

12-year-old Alex was a typical American boy. He was good at school, but he also liked sports and other outdoor activities. He was not the most handsome of boys out there, but he was not ugly by any means.

One day in early May, Alex had taken advantage of unseasonably warm weather to go swimming in the swimming pool out in back of the house where he lived. Now, normally Alex, like most other people who went swimming, wore a swimming suit, but this time Alex gave in to a secret urge he'd always had - the desire to to go skinny dipping. The back yard was fenced in with fencing that allowed for privacy, and on this particular day, the rest of the family was all out doing stuff, leaving Alex home alone with the dog, a medium-sized canine that was a mutt named Petey.

After swimming for a while, Alex got out and dried off. He headed into his bedroom to get dressed. Before he did so, he got down on his hands and knees to look for something under his bed. Petey came up behind him, shoved his nose into the boy's crotch, and began licking.

"Hey!" Alex said, giggling and squirming as his body began responding to the stimulation.

Alex backed up with the intent of standing up, but before he could stand up Petey suddenly mounted him. After a couple of quick thrusts, Petey's penis found its way into Alex's butthole, and the dog began thrusting wildly.

"HEY!!!" Alex said, but it was too late. He was being raped by his own dog!

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" Petey said as he repeatedly thrust into the boy under him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Alex replied with.

Alex, who'd started puberty a few months before, suddenly realized he was kind of enjoying what was happening, and a moment later he came all over the floor! A few moments later he yelped out as a large round object entered his butt. Petey threw one leg over him and turned around so that they were butt to butt. They stayed that way for a few minutes until the object shrunk enough so that Petey could pull his penis out of Alex. Petey moved over to a corner, laid down, and started licking his penis. Alex stayed on his hands and knees for a few moments, unsure of what had just happened, before slowly getting up and getting dressed.

A few weeks later Alex had a tummy ache. His mom had him lay down and put a thermometer into his mouth. After a while she checked it. "Hm, no fever," she said. "Must have been something you ate."

Alex continued to have stomachaches off and on for a while. He also started putting on a bit of weight around his stomach. Concerned, his mom finally took him to the doctor a couple of days after school ended. The doctor ran a bunch of tests that didn't show anything wrong. Finally, thinking for a moment, the doctor had a x-ray taken of Alex's abdomen. When the x-ray came back, the doctor looked at it for a few moments before poking his head out of the examination room and speaking to someone outside.

"What is it, Doctor?" Alex's mom asked after the doctor shut the door.

"Well, I've asked for another doctor to join us, just to be sure of what I'm looking at here," the doctor replied, "but it would seem that Alex is...pregnant with a litter of puppies."

"What?!" Alex and his mother both gasped out.

Just then another doctor came into the room, and the first doctor and he looked over the x-ray. "I'd say the x-ray technician is playing a joke on you," the second doctor said.

"I'm not so sure," the first doctor said. Together, they examined Alex's abdomen.

"Incredible," the second doctor said. "Alex does indeed seem to be carrying a litter of 4 puppies."

Alex's mom promptly fainted. Alex stared at the x-ray in shock, realizing what Petey had done to him.

After the doctors had revived Alex's mom, the first doctor said, "So, how are we going to proceed?"

The second doctor shrugged. "I'm at a bit of a loss. I don't actually know how a dog could impregnate a human at all, much less a human male, though I don't think there's going to be any harm in allowing the pregnancy to continue to term."

"But...how are the puppies going to be born?" Alex's mom asked. "Would I be correct in assuming they will be coming out of Alex's anus?"

The two doctors looked at each other for a moment before the first doctor said, "One reason I brought my colleague in on this is because we went to med school together. At one point, we'd heard an old story out of medieval Europe about human males who were occasionally impregnated by dogs, though as you can imagine, at the time we simply dismissed the story as nothing more than a fable. Well, apparently it wasn't. In the story, the males gave birth through their penis."

This time, Alex nearly fainted.

"It's nothing to worry about, though, if the story is accurate," the first doctor said. "The puppies shouldn't be all that big at birth, and Alex's penis should stretch easily enough, even at his age."

Alex was numb for a few days afterwards. The rest of his immediate family was told. His two brothers, 16-year-old Sean and 8-year-old Greg, were surprisingly supportive and helpful, even though the three had never really been close. 

One Friday evening, after his parents had left for the weekend for a business trip involving the business they owned, Alex began moaning and clutching his abdomen. Sean and Greg looked at each other before nodding, knowing that it must be time. They helped Alex into their bedroom, where they helped him out of his shoes, socks, pants, and boxer shorts. Alex laid down on his bed, moaning out again. He then bent his legs until his knees were pointed up towards the ceiling, with the bottoms of his feet on the bed. He then spread his legs apart. Petey seemed to sense what was going on as he came into the bedroom and joined Sean and Greg in staring at Alex's circumcised penis as it rested on his scrotum. (Sean, as a side note, was rather impressed by the pretty decent size of his younger brother's genitals - which, considering what was about to happen, was probably a good thing - and the amount of pubic hairs they had.)

Alex put his hands on his abdomen and started panting "Uh! Uh! Uh!" For a few minutes, that was the only thing happening. Then, just when everyone was wondering if the puppies had any intention of coming along, they saw Alex's penis begin to bulge, not from arousal, but from the first puppy pushing through! The bulge continued to move towards the end of Alex's penis, stretching the shaft out more. Alex had to pause for a moment just before the bulge reached the head of his penis. He took a deep breath before pushing again. Then, the end of his penis started opening up, and everyone saw a pair of dark little nostrils peak out of the end of his member. Then a small muzzle slowly emerged, followed by eyes, then ears, and the rest of the puppy's head. With the hard part cleared, a good portion of the puppy slid out and Alex flopped back, completely out of breath. Sean hesitantly reached out and pulled the puppy the rest of the way out of Alex's penis and cleaned off the puppy with an old towel that had been brought in for just that purpose. Alex was a bit tired from the effort, and his penis throbbed a bit; however, it hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be.

"Good job," Sean said to Alex.

Three more times the process was repeated, at the rate of once every 30 minutes or so. Alex found each successive time a little easier, until the last puppy popped out of his penis with almost no effort on his part. After Sean cleaned off the last puppy, all 4 - 2 males and 2 females - were handed to Alex.

"Do you think Petey knows they're his?" Alex asked.

"I think so, buddy," Sean replied.

Eventually, the puppies were placed in a large doggy bed by the side of Alex's bed. Alex was helped out of his shirt, and Sean and Greg stripped as well. There was no modesty between the three brothers, since they shared a room and had bee naked around each other often over the years. Sean and Greg helped Alex into the shower, where they helped him get cleaned up before helping him back to bed to rest.

A few weeks later the puppies were all sold for $100 each. 6 months later, Alex gave birth to a litter of 6 puppies, followed a few months after that by a litter of 8 puppies.


End file.
